


Like The Sea

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family Feels, Surfing, sisters and best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had always been meant to be something larger, but the Muses never did take the bait. So, here's a little summary of what could have been...</p>
<p>In another reality, riding the swells made by water and wind are what makes Kara Danvers a superhero. As always, Alex is her sister, best friend and rock. They're on their way to a whole new level of competition now that they've caught the eye of the rich and bored Cat Grant, who wants to be a sponsor.</p>
<p>Then Astra falls back into Kara's life and things really start to get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> This was inspired by a pair of GORGEOUS artworks by @cylon over on Tumblr. Do yourself a favor and go ogle!  
> http://cylon.tumblr.com/post/145389050058

The storm was welcome contrast to a family having found loving calm once more. Better, the ocean would be a tumultuous cauldron come morning. Kara could hardly wait. In the meantime, she had been happy to sneak away at Alex's quiet urging to climb into their old haven and just absorb strength in one another. For more than anything or anyone, they were a unit. More than their parents, their friends, lovers or enemies, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"So we ended up in the middle of insanity again."

"Well, I've always said we Danvers sisters should come with a warning." 

As they had done as young teens getting to know one another, the sisters giggled and elbowed each other where they lay side by side on the deck built with their own four hands. There were no stars that night, the skies a wall of clouds and rain that rattled against the ratty old tarp that kept them mostly dry. Drops snuck their way through, one catching Alex in the eye and making her squeal. Howling with laughter, Kara accepted her penance of getting swatted in the stomach with a hard fist and smacked in the face with a damp towel.

"Worth it to hear you make that girlie sound, sis."

"Brat."

Kara's mocking kissy faces were interrupted by a welcome voice that carried over the deluge. "Why are you out in this madness? Honestly you two."

The paired smiles were adoring for different reasons, Astra drinking them in as she crested the rickety ladder leading to their lofty haven. She smiled back, leaning over the edge of the deck to kiss Alex warmly, the upside-down embrace a sweet change. Kara obliged them with gagging noises until Alex smacked her again, never breaking the sweet kiss, and Astra reached out to stroke the blonde tresses, grown wavy in the dampness.

"The storm spit in my eye," Alex mock-grumbled around the curve of Astra's adoring smile.

"Tragic, my Brave One. Have you need of vengeance?"

"Oh, I do like it when you sound like Shakespeare, babe."

"Oh _barf_ you two," Kara whined and was distracted by headlights swinging up the long driveway. "Saved by the bell! Later, lovebugs, don't catch a chill!"

With an athletic leap that would have given Eliza hives had she witnessed it, Kara grabbed the old fireman's pole mounted at the edge of the deck and howled like Tarzan all the way to the ground. Sighing in loving resignation with Alex, Astra climbed fully onto the tiny deck to take Kara's place, leaning over her lover for proper kisses.

"She's insane," Alex griped, but her smile was gentle as she stroked Astra's head, tracing the distinctive white lock as was her habit now.

"Merely wildly joyful, but I think I'd like to talk about other things than Kara."

"Oh would you now? Are you going to vanquish the evil spring storm?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

Alex welcomed Astra's weight half over her, the solidness of her, healthy and hale again. "Glad we ended up here. Can't believe we made it."

"All we did was climb the ladder," Astra teased and laughed at the mock scowl she received, kissing it away. "I'm thankful too, Alex. It was worth everything."

"Agreed. Now shut up and kiss me for real."

"My pleasure."

The next errant drop landed in Astra's dark hair, not disturbing the couple in their loving.


End file.
